


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by Correnteza



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Honestly if you ever need a visual for jades outfits in this, I wish i had a small ass little house/apartment thing like that, Multi, i spoil these idiots, just google misty day, look how damn awesome theirs sounds, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correnteza/pseuds/Correnteza
Summary: Cat and Tori leave the dorm life in search of something more spacious for their money, but find that they don't seem to be the only occupants of their new place. Jade pops up in odd places and only adds to their questions but makes herself a primary informant.





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

The ad emailed out had been simple enough, sent only to about a dozen classmates.  _ Dorming here is too expensive, I’ve found a nice place for rent a ten minute walk from campus.  It has two bedrooms and utilities included, so I could really use a roommate since we’re all full time students here. I’ll send pictures if you’re interested.  _

There hadn’t been many bites to it, sadly enough, or at least, not serious ones.  One or two girls had asked for pictures and to talk numbers, but ultimately said dorming would just be easier for them.  Then there were the students of the male persuasion who has caught wind of the offer and chivalrously volunteered to help pass those lonely nights. Tori had her phone in hand to send out an email saying forget it when a familiar figure plopped down onto the other side of the couch in the lounge.  The subtle scent of strawberry and something else she could never quite identify brought a small smile to her lips, glancing over at her company. 

Cat beat her to speaking, skipping the formalities entirely, “Hi, uh, are you still looking for a roommate? I’m losing my dorm and my family is a bit too far away to crash with…” Her cheeks were tinted pink at the admission, bottom lip worried between her teeth as she studied those brown eyes.  Sure, Tori was nice, from what she knew of her at least, they shared a couple classes, but she knew that the other girl didn’t really know her that well and might not want to share a living space with her. She wasn’t even giving the other student a chance to answer her before her nerves had her rambling, glaze darting away.  “It’s totally alright if you already found someone, I just figured it was worth a shot and since we see each other around so much you might be-”

A warm hand gently rested on the poor, nervous thing’s arm, an equally warm and only slightly amused smile on soft lips, “Cat, breathe for a second.  I was actually about to close my request because the landlord needs an answer in the next couple days and no one was taking it seriously, but yeah, I would love to make it work.  I have family nearby but without a car, it wouldn’t exactly work out boarding with them. The place is a little older but it’s gorgeous, let me get the pictures up for you.” 

The home in question truly was a sight to behold, the outside was build with carefully laid stones that had not budged so much as a millimeter since they had been set despite wearing the visual evidence of the many weather conditions it had lived through.  There were two floors, the top having a round balcony outside one of the windows with an elegant railing bordering it. The inside showed the true age, an actual wood stove hooked up despite there being a much more modern stove in the kitchen. The appliances and decor seemed fairly new, but the living room wall was warm bricks, a cozy fireplace across from a metal spiral staircase that ascended to the bedrooms.  Really, it was more than enough space for two students, yet the asking price was about the same as a one bedroom apartment with nothing else included in the price of rent.

“So what do you think?” Tori tried not to sound too hopeful as she let the other girl scroll through the pictures of the upstairs, bouncing her leg a little to dispel some of her nervous energy.

“It looks great!” The redhead kept skimming through the pictures, already hopelessly in love with what she was very much hoping would be her new home for a bit. “So you wouldn’t mind me taking that roommate offer?”

“Of course not, can you come with me tomorrow to talk to the landlord so we can get it all set up?” 

Immediately, Cat was nodding, surprising her classmate with a tight hug, “Thank you so much, I really need this.”

 

It took less than a week for the paperwork to be finalized for the girls to move in, the elderly little couple renting the place out to them even helping them get everything inside and explaining how to use the wood stove just in case they decided they wanted to give it a try.  The couple fussed over the girls, urging them to take a break before unpacking to sit down and have some fresh pie.

“What are you young ladies studying?” The question earned him a playful elbow from his wife.

“Honestly, Harold, they don’t want to talk about school even more than they have to, they go there every day for heaven’s sake.”

“No, it’s alright, we don’t mind,” Tori offered a smile, though the effect may have been ruined by the hand in front of her mouth as she chewed her bite of pie.

“I’m just an art major, graphic design and animation mostly,” Cat answered softly, a bit shy about the admission because it never failed to encourage at least one person she told to start bitching about how impractical it was.

“Oh, really? Animation like cartoons and stuff like that?”

“Kind of.  Well, yeah, I guess it just depends on the project.”

He offered a kind smile, sipping his coffee, “If you want to stop by sometime or if we visit again, I have some original concept art from some of the best cartoons of our time if that would be something you’re interested in.”

Tori hid a smile as she watched her roommate’s eyes light up at that, easily swept into the excitement of the prospect offered by the sweet man.  Her own brown eyes slid over to the older woman curiously, offering a small smile, “Thank you again for the pie, it’s delicious. I can’t believe no one beat us to this offer, it’s such a gorgeous place and it already feels so homey…” She looked around slowly, taking it all in yet again and unable to explain the sense of calm she felt already.

“Well, most people see an older building and can’t be bothered to realize that it was built properly and that’s why it’s still standing.  They think the next big gust of wind will knock it over when nothing has so much as budged this place. But, you know how people are these days, they want something pretty on the outside and new.  It's only even recently that we lowered the price, anyway.” Gray eyes watched the window for just a moment before meeting brown again, “Besides, it takes a good soul to appreciate the sort of luck a place like this has.”

Tori’s brow furrowed at that, “What do you mean?”

A soft chuckle, a wrinkled hand resting on hers for a moment, “You’ll think I’m just a silly old windbag, but back when I was a child, we believed in little helper spirits that protected the home and helped out around it.  When we lived here, we would leave an omelette out every morning for them, and by the time we were home for the evening, it would be gone. You’ll think I’m just an old, superstitious kook, but, whenever we hit a rough spot, we would make sure to leave an omelette out and our luck would take a turn for the better.”

A soft smile played on Tori’s lips, and she gently squeezed the hand on top of her own as she slowly nodded.  She didn’t really buy into that sort of thing, but growing up she had heard that kind of folklore from her abuelita and held a certain sort of respect for it even if it didn’t make any sense from a more scientific standpoint.  “I hope you have the same good fortune wherever you live now.”

It wasn’t until the couple was leaving that the odd little ritual was mentioned again.  Warm hands gently clasped young hands, “Don’t forget, leave an omelette out, even if it’s just a small one.  And call us if you need anything.” With that they were gone, leaving the girls to the empty space and their belongings.

Locking the door a good few minutes after their landlords had left, Tori turned her gaze over to Cat curiously, “What do you think about that?”

A small shrug answered the question, the smaller girl leaning against the wall.  “A lot of older people are like that, especially in these kinds of areas. It can’t hurt to do it just once or so, even if one of us has an omelette for breakfast and just cuts off half to leave for...whatever they say is around.”

“Isn’t that a waste of food though?”

“Well, she did say that whenever they would come home, it would be gone.”

“Yeah, but her husband was probably just eating it or moving it to let her believe.”

“Well, we can set it out by the front step.  Then a hungry animal can have a bite to eat, and it’s close enough to the house if there is such a thing as spirits.”

Tori relented at that, leading the way upstairs to begin the process of unpacking and some exploring.  Despite the homely feeling, every so often when she passed through the kitchen, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was watching her, no matter how thoroughly she checked to make sure nothing was hiding anywhere.  Chalking it up to paranoia of a new home, she grabbed a bowl for the popcorn she had just made and wandered back upstairs to celebrate with Cat by watching a movie or two.

Their first night together coincided with the first night they fell asleep in the same bed, Cat’s small frame cuddling up to Tori in the middle of the night when she got too cold, and she was grateful to be the one to wake up first, cheeks warm as she realized she had snuggled up to the girl she still didn’t know very well.  That might not be the best first impression to leave, and so she gently slipped away and out of bed, wandering off to take a shower and let the warm water rinse away the lingering sleep that clung to her body. Downstairs, the request echoed in her thoughts as she made a simple breakfast, waffles she could pop in the toaster and some diced up potatoes fried with seasoning and butter.  Almost as an afterthought, she made an omelette, only adding cheese to it and setting it on its own small plate. Before Tori could come down and potentially scold her, she set the dish out on the grass beside the front step and returned to her own plate, setting one up for Tori as well.

 

The first time had started off as a joke, but isn't that how it always goes? Tori had tucked herself into the corner of the couch, listening to the rain steadily beat against the window as she tried to focus on her notes, the fan gently blowing a few strands of hair that had escaped the hastily made bun.  It was difficult to focus when her mind just kept pushing the material right out the second she read it, but feeling Cat's gaze on her wasn't helping any. A slow sigh slipped from her lips as she lifted her head, turning her focus to the girl and seeing her immediately look away, guilt all over her flushed cheeks.  The brunette swallowed slowly, taking her roommate in, a long, soft hoodie the only thing accompanying those pastel panties. Fixing her glasses, she looked down again, distracted for a whole new reason now. 

Cat had been working on an assignment of her own in the plush chair, legs tucked beside her and eyes sore from staring at her screen so intently.  She hadn't even realized how much time had passed until a long, dramatic whine from Tori made her look up and see how dark it had gotten outside. “What's wrong?” She rubbed her eyes slowly, trying hard not to look at the way those lose strands of hair framed her face and ignore the way those glasses just did things to her. 

“I'm going to fail.  There's no hope of me even remotely getting near a passing grade unless it's delayed or something, and even then who knows.” 

“I'm sorry.. Is there anything I can do to help?” Cat carefully set her laptop and digital art tablet on the coffee table, moving over to the couch to peek at the notes. 

“Nwo,” Tori pouted miserably, looking at her companion, “it's all here, it just won't stay in my head, what I even understand of it.”

“Maybe you'll feel better after a little break,” Cat set the notebooks aside and gently pulled the beauty to her feet, fingers lacing with hers as she tugged her into the kitchen. 

Tori tried to pretend she wasn't admiring the way those pink panties looked the whole way, looking up only when her hand was released and watching Cat take two bowls from the cabinet before getting some ice cream out of the freezer, making Tori smile and wrap her arms around the smaller girl without thinking about it.  “You're an actual saint.”

Cat giggled quietly at the words, scooping ice cream into each bowl carefully- she had this stuff down to a science.  “While you wait, why don't you try that omelette thing? I'm sure there are students that summon demons for finals, what harm could summoning some good luck do? It'll give you something to do besides pout while you wait.”

“I'm not pouting,” Tori argued, while absolutely pouting, holding Cat a little tighter before releasing her and going to retrieve the ingredients from the fridge.  Eggs, milk, cheese, a touch of hot sauce, bacon, peppers, some spices from the cabinet. Even if it was for a joke, she took cooking seriously. It also didn't help that her abuelita had drilled it into her head that she didn't have to believe in spirits, just respect them, and respect meant not half assing a bribe even if it was for an entity that didn't even exist. 

By the time the omelette was topped with a little more spice and placed on the countertop, Cat was waiting with sundaes of rather impressive sizes.  Each had a scoop of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, and Tori was given the one with sliced strawberries and syrup of the same flavor, chopped peanuts and rainbow sprinkles topping the whipped cream, which was then drizzled with caramel sauce. God, Tori was in love.  She showed her appreciation by turning cartoons on for them and snuggling up to Cat on the couch because that's absolutely what friends did, right? When Cat laid her head on her shoulder, she told herself that was just something else friends did. Girls were difficult that way, female friendships had a lot of gay moments. 

Tori nearly dropped the bowls when she returned to the kitchen a good while later, the dish on the counter now empty as if licked cleaned.  Shaking a little with paranoia, she rinsed the bowls with warm water, letting the tap run as she carefully checked every inch of the kitchen.  Finding nothing, her nerves were a little more at ease, and she returned to the sink. It was while she washed their dishes that she saw the window was open, having forgetting all about that, and turning to grab the dish from the counter, brow furrowing at the wet paw print on the marble surface.  Some stray cat must have smelled the food and come in through the window. Relief flooded through her at that, and she finished cleaning up before returning to the sleepy kitten in the living room. 

Tori wasn't sure exactly how her arm had ended up around Cat and when her fingers had started playing in that red velvet hair, but a blanket rested over their laps as the glow of the television illuminated their faces.  Just as she was starting to nod off, a tone from her phone cut through the air to get her attention. Picking up up, she found an email from her professor. Upon opening it, she nearly jumped up in excitement. 

The exam was not only delayed but would be open book.

 

Tori learned that while being a sweet, bubbly personality, Cat didn't seem to make good friend bonds easily, and she didn't exactly mind being the one to always hang out with her or invite her along on errands.  Her own social life wasn't exactly booming anyway; sure, she had some friends from classes and they would invite her to their gatherings or parties, but she wouldn't consider many of them actual connections. As a result, neither really minded the invitation extended to Cat to come to the bookstore to find things for class that she inevitably couldn't afford.  Wandering around the different isles took up a good hour, the girls not even limiting themselves to only what they needed, but openly browsing the majority of the genres.

By the time they settled down in the quiet corner with a few chairs set up, both of their baskets were filled with books, which were carefully sorted through.  Cat threw her head back dramatically, “I can't make myself pick and I'm lucky if I can afford two right now.”

“Yeah, move over because I'm in that boat with you.  I guess I don't really need some of these but it takes some of the sting out of not having been able to take the class…”

“You poor, poor, naive souls,” the low voice came from behind them, making both girls jump.  It was unclear if the speaker was their age or a little older, standing tall in her boots and the faintest flashes of green and purple - not unlike an oil slick - bounced from a couple long feathers woven into raven hair in the artificial light.  A small notebook was in one hand, pen trapped between it and a pale thumb, another item tucked under her arm. “This place,” a grand sweep of her free hand, “is built on capitalism. Listen up, you've got a lot to learn and if you don't learn then you don't eat.”

Cat cut in with a bright smile, those warm eyes sparkling as she recognized the lyrical reference.  “But if you're tough and always use your head, you'll feel right at home on the street.”

An amused smile curved those full lips, pale finger lightly tapping the redhead’s nose, “Very good, little one.”  Her eyes moved over to the other woman for a moment before taking both in again. “When you've got talent, everything is free.” She took the pen into her free hand, flipping to a clean notebook page and scrawling neat letters across it. “For now, you'll start with digital, these sites all have free downloads, I'll put in one or two for textbooks too because fuck college. Download your books and make those asswipes let you print them out for free.”  The page was neatly torn and passed over to Tori.

“I-how-thank you,” Tori stumbled over her words, not even sure where to begin when a mysterious stranger gives you a list of sites to save you thousands of dollars by downloading books in less than approved upon manners. 

“Use a VPN. Here, give me your phones, I'll get you one that doubles as an ad blocker.”  

Cat passed her phone over after only a moment's hesitation, “What's a VPN?”  It was probably worth it, but she absolutely knew that not having ads while she played games would be worth the potential risk. 

“Easiest way to put it, it gives out a fake IP so your phone says you're in Canada or New York or the Netherlands so you never have to deal with consequences of downloading free torrents.”  She didn't even look up as she worked, passing the phone back mere moments later. 

“Thanks.. I'm Cat, and this is Tori,” Cat gently nudged her roommate to follow suit. 

“Come on, Tori, I obviously didn't brick Cat's phone over here, I just like taking capitalism down one miniscule pebble at a time.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Feisty, I like it.  You can call me Jade.  Phone, so you can download all your nerdy book dreams.” 

Tori hated that she handed her phone over, but there was something far too intriguing about the woman, and she could always look up the app to make sure it wasn't some creepy tracking thing that would get her murdered.  That's exactly what she did the second her device was properly returned to her. “So why are you just generously telling strangers how to get free shit?”

“I live on your street, so, good to see you too.  And it isn't like I have anything to lose by spreading it.  Bigger user base means more contributors means more variety.”  A shoulder was lifted, “No one said you have to use it. But if you do and you can't find something specific, by some miracle, take my card. I specialize in the hard to find.”  An immaculate business card for each girl was plucked from the inside of her bra, smooth linen cardstock with raised elegant lettering. “See you around.”

Tori looked down at the still warm card between her fingers, the mysterious Jade gone just like that.  She pretended not to notice the gentle heat in her cheeks, making her gay brain focus on something besides that warmth.  Instead, she made herself read the domain name.

_ The Corner Witch _

“Should we see if it works?” Cat asked eventually, breaking the silence between them as she finally tucked the card into the little slot in her phone case.  Peeking at the paper, she typed in the first site and began searching the titles from the pile in her lap. “Tori. Tori, I think we have to marry her, I'm finding literally all of these.” 

The brunette tried not to laugh at the words, but they did encourage her to begin her own search, needing to alternate websites a few times but in the end she was shocked to find she had the same result as Cat.  “Okay, you might have a point, but hey! You just met her and you're ready to marry her but I make you breakfast and don't get a proposal?” 

“Are you saying you want to marry me, Tori?” A grin accompanied the question, making Tori playfully push her. 

“You know what, shut up.”

There was a surprise waiting for them when they got home, a beautiful cat with long, silky fur and large paws stretched out across the doorstep, tail twitching lazily as the beast took them in. 

“You're so pretty,” Cat cooed, bending down to pet the strange cat before Tori could stop her.  Luckily for the redhead, the feline merely sniffed at her hand and tolerated a few moments of petting before standing slowly and stretching only to slink away. 

“Wonder if that's the cat that got in through the window those few times,” Tori watched it go as she unlocked the door and gestured for the other Cat to go inside first.

“Could be.  Would explain the fur I found on my pillow that one time.”  Warm brown eyes took on that playful sparkle, “So if I make dinner are you gonna propose to me?”

“Let's see how good it is first and then I'll consider.”

 

The next noteworthy time was on their fourth movie night of the week, Cat tucked snugly in warm arms as lazy fingers gently traced little shapes on a soft stomach, careful not to tickle the girl.  Not unintentionally, at least. It had become normal for them, the soft touches and cuddling during these such occasions. It absolutely didn't mean anything that they intentionally stayed to fall asleep in each others beds now.

“Are you hungry, Kitty?” Tori's voice was a soft murmur by her roommate's ear, fingers never pausing their soothing motions. 

“Depends on what you suggest, really,” slowly, her head turned to let her gaze meet Tori's, a sweet, innocent smile on her lips.  

“We have Chinese in the fridge maybe? But a smoothie or milkshake sounds really nice,” she sweetly kissed a warm cheek, “and you're the ice cream expert here.”

Cat tried not to smile, turning and nuzzling her face into the other girl's neck, “You only keep me around for my ice cream skills.”  It sounded like she was pouting, and Tori almost actually felt guilty even though she knew they were joking around. 

“That's not true, you're also perfect cuddling size and I like your movie taste.  Plus you make me breakfast.” That last one was thrown in there to make Tori feel less vulnerable about those words, not wanting Cat to find them a reason to stop their movie nights. 

“Carry me.”  Cat didn't mean the soft little playful demand that was smiled against that warm neck, and she squealed in surprise when Tori actually was scooping her up off the bed and bringing her to the hallway.  She wrapped her arms tight around Tori's neck, still hiding her smile as she allowed herself to settle against her chest as they made their descent down to the kitchen. She was gently set down in the kitchen so that Tori could skim through the fridge, grabbing their container of leftover food to heat up. 

“So what are you feeling, smoothie or milkshake?” Tori glanced over, absently mixing the contents of the little box with a fork before dumping it into a pan.  A shrug answered the question, leaving them both to contemplate the option until the redhead was reasoning that they could just substitute the cream or yogurt for some ice cream and proceeded to gather their fruit options.  The food didn't exactly take long to heat up, leaving the girl to watch Cat fill their blender with her newest experimental concoction. When the lights flickered, an actual whine left the smaller girl, and she stopped in her process to get an egg from the fridge.  It made no sense, but there was some comfort in the futile hope of their little luck charm. 

Tori took the egg from her, letting Cat get back to the smoothies so she could focus on making the ritualistic offering that they really only used when they were desperate enough to use a last resort.  She still didn't know precisely why power outages rattled Cat so badly, and she wasn't sure if she should ask, but she knew that she wanted to do whatever it took to make the other girl feel safe in times like this.  The omelette was hastily made, but of no less quality than usual, slid onto a plate and to the usual place on the counter before Tori was molding herself against the small girl's back, arms around her securely as flashes of lightning illuminated the room beyond the dim light above their stove. 

Sweet little kisses were pressed to warm cheeks to keep the girl a little distracted from the storm outside and the next flick of the lights.  “Come on, we'll go back to the movie and the blankets,” she murmured as the redhead poured their smoothies into tall glasses. The words earned a small nod as Tori slowly pulled away from her to grab their food and guide her roommate back upstairs.  She wrapped Cat safe in the soft blanket, then wrapped an arm around her gently, setting the plate between them and letting the redhead pick at the chicken between sips of the smoothie. Tori turned the volume up to drown out the storm and gently played with red hair, just holding the girl close and making sure she felt safe until she was reassured enough that things would be okay to actually lie down.  She made Tori leave the television on that night and buried her face in a warm chest, one of her hands finding Tori's as gentle fingers massaged her scalp. She listened to the other girl's soft humming as she watched the gentle way the light from the screen bounced off the walls until her eyes were too tired to stay open. 

“Don't leave,” Cat murmured as she snuggled closer, not that the girl would be able to with how tight Cat was wrapped around her. 

“I'm not going anywhere.  I've got you, Kitty. It's gonna be okay, yeah? Get your sleep, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

Cat nodded just a little at that, a yawn escaping her jaws as she allowed her body to relax under her favorite blanket.  “Thank you, Tori… Goodnight, you should come sleep too.”

“I will soon, after you fall asleep,” Tori gently hushed the protest, giving the hand in her own the gentlest squeeze. 

It wasn't until Cat was on the cusp of being claimed by sleep that she spoke again, words so soft that Tori couldn't be sure if she had heard them correctly at first.  “I love you.”

Those three small words made her freeze, even though she knew it wasn't even meant like that.  Cat was just grateful that she was taking care of her and that she wasn't going to make her deal with being afraid alone tonight.  That was all. Nothing more, and yet.. when she was fairly certain Cat had fallen asleep, she pressed the softest kiss to the girl's knuckles as her other fingers continued to play in soft hair.  The words kept playing in her thoughts as she tried to sleep, and she knew she had nothing to blame besides this stupid crush that had been getting worse since the first day they cuddled up to watch movies together, that got worse every time she saw that familiar hoodie that didn't quite cover pretty pink panties.  A gentle sigh slipped from her lips before she pressed a kiss to the top of Cat's head. 

“Sweet dreams, Kitty Cat.  Love you too.” 

 

“Hey, it's you!” 

The dark cotton shawl wrapped around pale shoulders fluttered as its owner turned, black hat shading a familiar face as the sun illuminated the golden detailing that made feathered wings.  Full lips bore a hint of a smile, “The one and only,” she lifted her coffee slightly in greeting. 

“Hi Jade,” Tori glanced up to see who had been so enthusiastically greeted, still not quite sure what to make of the girl.  “For someone who lives on our street, you sure are elusive.”

“I don't care for people, I suppose.  I don't make myself easy to find by nature.  I see you two enough in passing though.” She lifted a shoulder, shawl slipping down a little and baring her shoulder from it to the thin straps by her neck.  

“You should say hi sometime or drop by and we can have lunch or something,” Cat offered a bright smile, nudging Tori until her roommate gave a decisive nod. 

“It's the least we can do, considering you've saved us a couple hundred dollars each already.  If you're free today, come by anytime after…” she trailed off as she contemplated their events for the day, “two?” She glanced over to Cat, who nodded her confirmation at the offer. 

Jade found two sets of brown eyes so similar to the coffee she was sipping fixed on her, expectant for an answer.  “Sure, three down from the corner, right? The older place.”

“Yup! Number twenty two,” Cat bounced on her toes a little.  “We'll see you then!” She wanted to linger longer and make more conversation, but she really couldn't afford risking being late to class again, and so with a final smile she tugged Tori off with her. 

Tori held those amused blue eyes until Jade turned as well and continued on her own way.  She had questions about the woman, where did she live on their streets, why she dressed like some mix between Stevie Nicks and the girl who idolized her on American Horror Story.  Misty Day or something like that. It didn't look bad on her. Not in the slightest, which in a way made it that much more infuriating. At least it was in character for her business or website or whatever it was.  The Corner Witch.

By the time they were walking home, poor Cat was so stressed from class that she had entirely forgotten they had even made plans until she stopped short in her tracks at the sight of Jade sitting on their front step, leaning lazily against the door as she scrolled on her phone, that little notebook in her lap.  Immediately, the redhead felt bad for forgetting about the invitation she had extended, and even worse for thinking about asking if Jade could just come back tomorrow instead. Deciding that would be too rude, she just offered up a small smile, fixing her bag on her shoulder. 

“Welcome home,” Jade didn't even look up for a few moments.  When she slid the phone and notebook away, she studied each of the girls, finding both notably drained but Tori in slightly better shape.  “Shall I come another time?”

“No,” Tori shook her head, waiting for her to move aside so she could unlock the door, “nothing some peace and food won't help.  Besides, we've already made you wait on us who knows how long.”

“If you're sure,” was the only reply, Jade bringing up the rear as they filtered in, closing the door behind herself and navigating the kitchen with ease. 

“Have you been here before?” Tori's brow furrowed as she watched their guest help herself to poke around. 

“The owners, that elderly couple, they had me over a few times when they lived here.”  Jade shrugged, leaning against the wood stove. “You ever plan on using this?”

“I would have to spend half an hour on the internet just to know how to get started.  It's easier to just use the modern one,” Tori shook her head, making fresh coffee while Cat invited Jade to follow her into the living room. 

“To each their own,” Jade studied her before following the endearing little redhead to the couch.  Only after they had both gotten settled did Jade allow her gaze to settle on her hostess. “Now tell me, why does such a sweet little kitten look so troubled?”

Cat could feel her cheeks warm at those words and she shook her head, gaze darting over to her bag as she answered, voice soft.  “Just one of my classes giving out a kind of rough assignment. I just don't know how I'm going to do it, I guess, and I don't want to spend all the time up til the deadline just trying to figure out what to even do.”

A cool hand rested on hers, blue eyes on brown, “Why don't you show me what it is?”

When Tori brought three cups of coffee into the living room, she found the girls leaning over the coffee table, pouring over a textbook and a few loose sheets of paper, so close their shoulders were touching.  Tori expected to feel a twinge if jealousy, sure, how could she not with how much she had been sleeping with Cat in her arms and exchanging little pecks, even if they were never on the lips. The feeling didn't come, however, and she knew it wasn't because she was still lying to herself and saying it was just a normal friendship.  No, instead, she looked at the two and found her gaze lingering on each pair of soft lips, the contrast between red hair and black, the way long fingers slowly turned through the pages. 

Tori hoped she wasn't imagining the hint of warmth in that smile when Jade's eyes met hers, setting their coffees carefully around the school supplies before almost shyly tucking herself onto the couch on Jade's other side, content to look on as they puzzled through Cat's assignment.  Tori would do anything to help, lord knows, but she couldn't make sense of half of the redhead’s classes to begin with. She was pulled back to the present when a warm hand reached across Jade to find hers, something she had picked up meant the poor girl was exceptionally distressed and needed physical comfort.

Their third wheel didn't seem to mind the blooming couple essentially holding hands in her lap as she drank in the information from the pages, pulling her pen out and making a few precise notes on the paper detailing the requirements for the project.  To avoid further distressing the girl on her right, she didn't make verbal suggestions for the assignment, instead keeping to writing them down. 

“So, what's with the whole corner witch thing?” Tori was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them, taking a slow sip of her coffee as she glanced over. 

“Procure something people can't find anywhere else and they think you're a witch.  Why not roll with it?” Jade took a slow sip of her own coffee before deciding she was content with the taste.  “Weeds out some of the annoying clients anyway, if you dismiss my services because witch is in the name, were you ever really worth my effort?” Pale fingers swirled a complex design over the backs of the hands in her lap.  “Does that lunch offer still stand? Even if you two want to stay here I know a good sandwich place a block or so away.”

“No, we can just order delivery or something.  You're our guest, we're not going to send you off to get the food for us,” Tori shook her head, pretending the light touch wasn't giving her goosebumps.  “What would you like?”

“It's your home, and you both look like you've had an exhausting day already.  I leave the choice to the ethereal beauties hosting my presence on this day.”

“P-pizza works for me.  They have sandwiches and salads and a bunch of other stuff too anyway,” Cat's voice was soft, absolutely pretending those words hadn't affected her the way they did.  “If that's okay with the two of you.”

“When has pizza ever not been okay with me?” Tori chuckled softly, squeezing her roommate's hand gently before reluctantly releasing it to rise and wander into the kitchen to dig out their binder of takeout menus and rummage through the few pizza places they had on file.  Once in the living room again, a small feast was ordered, Cat perking up some as she pushed away thoughts of her assignment. 

“Hey, you've been here a while, right?” The redhead nudged their guest gently, thinking of something. 

“Lived around here almost all my life.  Why?” Jade leaned back, finishing her coffee as she gazed at the girl. 

“Do you know who owns a black cat? Kind of bigger than average, gorgeous long fur.  Too pretty to be a stray but we keep seeing it around and it's managed to slip inside a couple times.”

Jade tilted her head slightly, mulling it over as she carefully set her mug down, “No, I don't believe so.  The people that I've noticed have cats never let them outside and I can't say I've seen any strays around that match that description.  I'll keep an eye out though.”

“It seems to have a love affair with our front step, but it hasn't done any harm yet,” Tori shrugged, looking over their selections to ensure they hadn't missed anything worth adding to their order.

Jade was the one to answer the door, letting the duo cuddle up on the couch and giving them some privacy.  It was so painfully apparent how smitten they were that it was amusing, but she kept out of it for now, leaving them to figure it out on their own.  She carried the boxes into the living room, carefully spreading them out on the coffee table and trying not to allow her gaze to linger too long on the way Cat was snuggled into Tori's side, head on her shoulder with the most peaceful expression.

She made herself comfortable on the other side of the couch, helping herself to a slice of pizza, “Glad you two have good taste, I've been too busy to get a proper bite since breakfast yesterday.”

“That's terrible! What's been keeping you so busy?” Cat glanced over after stealing a bite of Tori's slice and earning a playful swat. 

“Just a lot of demands coming in.  Always get a bit busier around this time.  Just the way the wheel of time spins.”

“You should still make sure you take a break to eat,” Tori nudged at the woman a little sternly, earning a chuckle.

“I'll keep that in mind, pretty girl.”

 

“Ah, you finally brought a girlfriend to introduce me to!”

“Abuelita, it's not like that, Cat's my roommate,” Tori could feel her cheeks warming as she watched the pair meet for the first time. 

A little pout was on Cat's lips as she looked at the kind woman, the resemblance between her and Tori obvious.  “I keep dropping hints but she just won't ask me on a date…”

“Wait, what?”

Her abuelita ignored her, nodding sagely to Cat, “She gets that from the men in the family, completely clueless.  Tori, why won't you take this sweet girl on a date?” 

“I.  I thought you were just naturally cuddly…” the brunette looked away when she realized how pathetic that sounded. 

“Dios mío,” the sigh sounded almost pained, and despite herself Cat actually giggled a little.  “After your visit, you're going to take her out for dinner.”

“I will,” Tori lifted a hand in surrender, still trying to shake the embarrassment of being so oblivious to the reality that her crush was absolutely not one sided.  “Anyway… I wanted to talk to you about some of those stories you would tell me and Trina when we were little. The folktales and stuff.”

“What about them?” Dark eyes sparkled with interest as a slice of cake was slid in front of each of the girls before she cut herself a slighter larger one. 

“When we moved into the apartment, the owners said something about a house spirit living there that brings luck or something like that.  And to leave an omelette out for it or whatever. We tried it a few times, and by coincidence stuff worked out, and something is actually eating it, maybe the cat that keeps getting in.  I keep feeling like I'm being watched, and I don't know what's going on.” Tori hadn't admitted to Cat how unsettled she felt to consider something was living in their home with them, beneficial or not.  She hadn't confessed that she had always had an innate fear of things like this that just couldn't be explained by natural means. Playing with her fork, she forced another bite of cake down, anxiously waiting for an answer as she watched her abuelita stand and wander over to a large shelf of books. 

“Tell me more about the cat that keeps showing up.  What color is it?” She took a large tome from the shelf, cradling the aged, worn book gently as she brought it over to the table and opened it up. 

“Black.  Completely black.  Long fur, maybe one of the bigger breeds.  We've seen it hanging around our front door a lot too, and someone else on our street said she hasn't seen any strays that match the description and that everyone she knows keeps their cats inside.”

Cat watched with open fascination as the kindly woman across the table from her nodded and opened the book, which seemed large enough to contain every word of every known language in it.  The woman navigated through it with ease, as if it were nothing more than a physical record of her memory, not even bothering to consult the index. 

“A preference for omelettes…” A few choice words were muttered as she searched, nails scratching absently at her chin until she finally found the page she had been seeking.  “How on earth did you get all the way out here, little one?” She murmured to the illustrations on the worn page before her. “You're supposed to be out in Lithuania. Why would you even come here anyway? Nothing interesting to see.”

“What is it?” Tori tried to peek at the book, brow furrowed. 

“You girls do have a house spirit on your hands.  Likely nesting behind that wood stove you were telling me about.  The aitvaras, known for bringing luck to its home and feeding on leftovers but preferring omelettes, though it usually brings luck to its hosts by taking luck from those who don't respect it.”  Slowly the book was turned so the girls could see the pages, “Indoors it takes the form of a black cat, though it can also assume the form of a black rooster or a crow, but it's true form is a dragon.”

“You can't be serious…” Tori stared down at the page, the illustration of the feline a perfect replica of their occasional visitor.  “You mean, this is real, this really happens?”

Gently, a wrinkled hand rested atop Tori's, kind eyes meeting hers, “I know it's overwhelming to take in.  But it's just a protector. If it's been keeping you safe and helping you, it isn't going to harm you. You may not feel like it right now, but it's an honor to be chosen by a spirit to be protected.”

Tori was still uneasy for the rest of their visit, enjoying being able to catch up, but having trouble wrapping her head around the new knowledge.  Cat kept her hand in hers the entire time until they took their leave, and even in the cab she held Tori's hand to offer gentle reassurance. 

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, giving the warm hand a soft squeeze. 

“I just don't know what to make of it all, I guess.”  Tori's voice was soft, head resting softly against the window as she closed her eyes for a few long moments.   “Sorry, I just… ever since I was a kid, those stories would creep me out. At first it was fascinating to pretend, but then you hear stories about all the spiteful ones and you're grateful they aren't real, but now…”

Gentle lips pressed to her cheek, “Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me.  It's okay, if it were going to harm us, it already would have, and if you want we can always try to find another apartment.”

The brunette shook her head at that, offering a small smile, “No, we aren't going to get as good of a deal anywhere else as we have here.  I just have to get used to it I guess.” Squeezing Cat's hand gently, she offered a soft smile, “Where do you want to go for that dinner date?”

Brown eyes lit up at that, a grin meeting the words, “Really?” The redhead was practically bouncing in excitement in her seat.  “You pick, I wanna go to your favorite place, show me the parts of town you're in love with.” the request earned her the softest kiss just shy of the corner of her mouth, Tori squeezing her hand warmly.

Tori had a few favorite places around their town, but she wanted to take the other girl somewhere nice to make things memorable and also to make up for how oblivious she had been.  Thus, they found themselves at an Italian restaurant, half because it was kind if fancy and had good food and half because everyone loves free endless breadsticks. The free samples of wine were a bonus.  Cat's hand kept finding hers, the redhead shamelessly sitting on the same side of the booth as her for that exact purpose. 

“So, what would you like? We're getting the fried cheese for sure, but do you want anything else?”

“Someone's trying to impress, spoiling me with appetizers,” Cat teased, taking a sip of her far too sweet drink full of raspberry-peach syrup.  Her gaze skimmed over the menu for just a moment before shaking her head, “I'm content with the breadsticks and what you're getting. Besides, all the entrees come with sides, so I'll be good.” 

“Well, you deserve a little spoiling I suppose,” Tori nudged her playfully before trying to decide what her own actual meal was going to be.  Not that it mattered, the food was mostly cold by the time they stopped talking long enough to actually get a few bites in, everything as natural as ever despite the new shift in the dynamic between them.  If anything, it only encouraged Cat to snuggle into her side, playing with her fingers gently while they talked the night away. 

Without even realizing it, the pair had managed to stay until the restaurant was closing, Cat offering a sheepish smile and ordering some dessert for them to enjoy at home before Tori was keeping the bill from her curious eyes to go pay.   Once the neatly packaged dessert arrived, the redhead joined her date at the counter, accepting a chocolate mint before tugging Tori out to their ride. Her lips peppered sweet kisses to a tan cheek and covered shoulder, then the other girl's knuckles when her cheek rested on that familiar shoulder. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Cat's eyes shone with playful warmth as she unlocked the front door, free hand cupping Tori's cheek for a sweet kiss before slipping inside with a little giggle.  Tori shook her head with a smile, following the cute little thing inside and locking up behind them. They fell onto the couch together, box of dessert open on the coffee table for them, the television the only sound for a long time. 

“You feeling okay about everything? Being here and all?” Cat asked carefully, having watched her roommate fidget with her phone for far too long to just assume things were alright. 

“I just wish I knew what to do next.  I guess I just have to accept it, but I would like to know more or something,” Tori shook her head, “sorry, I'm probably just making a big deal out of it, but it's not something I can just accept and get used to.”

“Tori, you have nothing to be sorry for.  We can look for a book on it or something, one of us can do that and the other can do a regular internet search.”  Sweet lips pressed to Tori's forehead, then her lips, “We'll figure it out, and then we can go from there. Kay?” 

A slow, grateful smile answered before Tori nodded, pulling her phone out again and stealing a tender little kiss before beginning her part of the hunt.  She tackled the book half, unable to help her instinctual trust of published word over the internet, and she knew Cat was having much more success than she had been, the redhead occasionally reading a few lines aloud, but it ultimately never offering more than a word or two past what her abuelita had told her.  After a while, Tori gave up to call it a night, offering her roommate the sweetest, almost shy smile when she asked if she'd be coming to bed. A warm hand took her own as Cat followed her upstairs, and it was when she was tucked under the blanket waiting on the redhead to join her that she dug up the business card Jade had given them, finally sending a message.

_ I need a book about something called an “Aitvaras” I can't find anything at all online to even search for in the other sites, and nothing came up using it as a keyword. _

_ Thanks, Tori. _

Cat snuggled up to her as she put the phone aside once again, wrapping herself up with Tori and pressing sweet, sleepy kisses to her face.  A quiet, precious little yawn slipped from her lips as she nuzzled her face into the pillow. A gentle beep came from Tori's phone just as they had gotten settled. 

_ I'll have at least two to you within an hour _

_ Sincerely, TCW _

 

Tori had spent every free moment she had pouring through the scarce resources she had received on the creature inhabiting their home.  Her roommate would coax her from the digital files long enough to share a meal or even just get her to relax, but the girl was rightfully on edge about the whole matter.  It was killing Cat to only be able to watch without knowing what to do to help improve the ordeal, and she stole a slow, tender kiss before slipping from the couch to wander into the kitchen.  She didn't know if what she was about to do would make things better or worse, if a proper introduction would put Tori more at ease or only serve to spook her further. The redhead was praying it wasn't the second one as she cracked two eggs to begin the process.  A peace offering was always a good show of sportsmanship, right? It couldn't hurt to try that approach.

“Tori?” Her voice was so soft, almost hesitant when she returned to the doorway between the two rooms.  “Come here? I have an idea.”

Brow furrowing just a tad with curiosity, the brunette rose from the couch, leaving her phone on the cushion as she followed her companion into the kitchen.  Tori froze for a moment at the sight of the plated omelette on the counter, gaze movie to Cat carefully as she waited for an explanation before she opened her own mouth.  Already, she wasn't liking this idea.

“I know you can't stop thinking about it, and reading and searching is just going to drive you crazy and make you more upset.  We don't have to, but maybe it would be easier to just try and face it?” Cat's hands found hers gently, the small woman pressing the sweetest kisses to her face.  “I won't let anything happen to you.”

In the silence that followed, she really was beginning to think that the idea had upset Tori more than she imagined, but just when she was about to begin apologizing, she received a slow nod.  “We can try it… But there's no guarantee I'm not running like a little bitch.”

Cat couldn't help but giggle at that, rewarding the bravery with a sweet kiss before she gently tugged her girl along with her to the wood stove.  Sitting on the floor, she folded her legs and set the dish between them and the stove, never letting go of Tori's hand for even a second. She cleared her throat, brow furrowing as she tried to decide what to even say to begin this discussion or introduction.  “Please come out, we have a really big omelette for you and we want to meet you so we can properly thank you for helping us.”

They waited in silence for long moments, but slowly large black paws emerged from behind the stove, the gorgeous black cat from their doorstep padding around to sit in front of the plate and gaze up at them with a wisdom that didn't belong in feline eyes.  Cat gasped softly, immediately offering her hand out to the familiar animal, “It's you!” The cat's head leaned into her hand just a moment before daintily lowering to take a few bites of the omelette, tucking its tail around its paws. 

“So it really has been you protecting us?” Tori watched warily, squeezing Cat's hand a little tightly.  What came next nearly made her bolt. 

The cat offered a single nod before holding up a large paw as if to request they wait a moment.  The feline grew, the air around it shimmering like heat waves from a burning fire as sleek fur gave way to matte scales, that muzzle stretching and narrowing until a dragon a tad larger than the previous form was sitting before them, wings folded against its back.  Before either of the girls had a chance to react verbally, its jaws were opening. 

“It has been. Apologies for the scare, but it's...easier, more natural to speak this way.  I trust it wasn't entirely unexpected either, since you've been doing your homework on me and my kind.”  Tucking itself down to the floor, the dragon gathered up the remains of the omelette in its maw, tail still curled tight around itself.

“How-how do you know that?” Tori stared at the creature, not sure if she was more unnerved by the fact that it had known or that dragons were apparently a very real thing.

The beast seemed to shrug its shoulders, licking idly at the plate, “I am a part of this home now.  I know what happens in it. Plus you read aloud sometimes, or murmur in your sleep. I understand that this is… challenging, but my duty is to protect this home and those inside it.  Even if I wished to do harm to you, which I do not, I am unable to.”

“You've been here the whole time?” Cat asked softly, fingers gently playing with Tori's to keep the other girl grounded.  “How did you end up here?”

A gentle snort huffed out thin tendrils of smoke from slitted nostrils, head shaking slowly.  “If we may save that for morning… I would not like to return there so late in the day. But yes, I have been here from before you moved in, and have remained since.”

“You've been watching us this whole time?”

“I stay to my nest here, from time to time when you aren't home I check the perimeters but that is all.”  The dragon tilted its head at the redhead’s giggle, eyes fixated on her. 

“You nap on the beds too, don't you?” 

The creature shook itself out a little, scales emitting a gentle sound not unlike rain on a metal roof, almost looking sheepish.  “They are comfortable… Especially to a feline.”

Tori laughed then, shaking her head and honestly even she couldn't tell if she was actually amused or if the absurdity of it all was getting to her.  “So you're really just a magical kitten?”

Cat elbowed her at that, “Be nice!” She didn't want their… whatever this was, their pet house spirit? to take offence and decide to turn against them.  

“You already have a pretty little kitten to curl up in your bed with you, don't you?” That thin tail twitched, amusement twitching the two long whiskers as well at the sight of cheeks tinting pink.  “It's about time, too. Watching you pine over each other was endearing for a while but only for so long.” Slowly, it shrank down into the cat again, turning around to return behind the stove to the familiar nest, only for an indignant cry of surprise to leave those jaws when it was suddenly scooped up.

Cat guided the sassy little thing into her lap, gently scratching behind velvet soft ears and running her fingers through silky fur.  “Thank you for helping us. You don't have to stay back there, it's your home too.” She looked down into those big eyes shining from the void of black fur, a proud grin on her lips when she finally hear the soft purr she was looking for, feline eyes closing and head just leaning into her hand for a moment.  At a pleading look from those big brown eyes, Tori sighed quietly and also reached over to tentatively pet the currently seemingly harmless beast. She watched it, trying to figure out its motives and just the explanation of its existence until it gave each hand a light headbutt and stretched out before wandering off to disappear behind the stove with a yawn. 

Only when they were upstairs, in the safety of the bathroom, did Cat sink down to the floor, fingers pushing her hair back as she tried to process it all.  It only took Tori a moment to realize that the redhead had pushed everything aside to be the composed one for her downstairs, and now it was her turn even if she wasn't fully together yet herself.  Turning the water on to run the other girl a warm bath, she joined the redhead on the floor, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Well, looks like we have that pet you've been wanting,” she offered to try and lighten the mood.  A small giggle met the words, earning her a playful nudge as Cat tucked even closer. 

“I just.  I don't know, I knew it was adding up but it's just still so out there to actually believe.  I figured it would just be a joke or something, you know? But you've been reading for days, and you've been on edge, so i knew it was going to be something, but I wasn't expecting this.  When people say there's a dragon in the kitchen, you assume they're tripping on LSD or something, not that it's your guard dragon.” Cat rubbed her forehead slowly with a sigh, closing her eyes for a few moments.  “I'm glad that at least it said it doesn't want to hurt us.”

“I won't let anything happen to you.  I would fight three cats for you, even if they do turn into slightly bigger dragons,” Tori promised, squeezing her gently.  “We can always find another place if this is too much.”

Cat chewed her bottom lip for a long moment, “I don't think I want to leave.  Unless you do, I mean. It's terrifying, knowing that something like this is real, but knowing that this is here to protect us… it doesn't completely make it all suddenly okay, but it's like a small reassurance.  Like yeah, it's a thing, and maybe that means that there are other things, which I can't think about right now, but it'll keep us safe from them.”

“I guess you're right, there.  Come on, take a soak and then we can do whatever you want with the rest of the night.”

“Join me.”  Her cheeks were almost the shade of her hair, and she didn't open her eyes just yet.  “I want to relax with you awhile longer. Maybe we can get baked when we watch TV or whatever, but right now I just want to curl up with you and let everything sink in.”  Those soft brown eyes didn't look to Tori when they opened, not even when Cat rose and slowly shed her clothes. Sure, they had seen each other in various stages of undress, they did live together after all, but this was different.  Not even just because their dynamic had shifted.

It wasn't until Cat was settled in the warm water that she allowed her gaze to find Tori again.  “Come join me and I'll let you use some of my bubble bath.” Her eyes lit up when the bribe worked, watching the other girl almost shyly as she too finished stripping down before climbing into the tub, hand held out for the bottle.  With a giggle, it was passed over, the redhead shamelessly moving so they were aligned the same way and she could curl into Tori's side, half on top of her. Her cheek rested against warm skin, water tickling at her chin as she watched the other girl mix the bubble solution in.

“So it may be a little late since we're already sharing a bath, but, to be that annoying, dreaded cliche, what are we? Like are you my… do you  _ want  _ to be my girlfriend?” 

Cat didn't even have to look up to know Tori was blushing, and when she did lift her head it was to reassure slightly quivering lips with her own.  “I would say that you didn't even have to ask, but it was cute. Yes, Tori,” her lips lingered against the other girl's until her smile made it too difficult, and then she snuggled back up on Tori's chest.  A soft, nearly inaudible sound left her when the other girl's arms wrapped around her, holding her safely against her as she felt a chin rest gently atop her head. The little thing couldn't stop smiling, all safely curled up in the tub in a bubble bath with her girlfriend.  Her eyes closed slowly, humming softly as she tangled their legs together, just basking in the closeness and warmth and the fucking weight that had been lifted by at least addressing what was living in their kitchen.

“You're beautiful,” Tori whispered, eventually breaking the silence that had fallen over them, kissing the top of Cat's head tenderly.  “And warm.”

“Why thank you, gorgeous.  What do you want to do when we get out of here? The water is going to get chilly soon,” the redhead pouted, lifting her head for a sweet little kiss.  

“I told you, ángel, anything you want to do.”  Tori chuckled at the exaggerated sigh her words earned, giving her girl a playful squeeze.  “Come on, I'm giving you a free pass to choose absolutely anything you want to do.”

“I just want to curl up with you.  Maybe get a little high and watch Spongebob and laugh my ass off while you quote every word from memory.” 

Tori chuckled at that, “Then so be it.  But you never only get a little high, you sweet little lightweight.”

“Shut up,” but the smile was audible in her voice. 

When they did take their leave of the tub, Cat threw herself onto the bed, in a pair of her signature pink panties and her hoodie, all too aware of how it affected Tori.  She grinned innocently at her girlfriend as Tori pulled a tank top on with her own soft shorts before sitting on the bed and lighting their joint. The redhead was the one to get the television set up with their cartoons before accepting the blunt and taking a slow, deep hit, letting the smoke roll from her nostrils to impersonate their kitchen inhabitant.  Within minutes, she was slowly straddling Tori's hips, so gentle as she cupped tan cheeks and guided their lips together. The girl was even more sugar sweet when she was high, desiring little more than to just enjoy slow kisses and tender touches. Of course, it wasn't long before both the show and Tori's playfully whispered lines had her giggling against those inviting lips.

Gentle wisps of smoke circled the room as they smoked the evening away, falling into their own little world until sleep threatened to claim them.  The bed dipped gently, two pairs of brown eyes moving to focus on the feline who had joined them, the beast hesitating before curling up on one of the pillows.  A soft purr greeted the girls as fingers gently scratched behind its ears, the cat slowly settling closer until it was curled up against the couple rapidly being claimed by sleep.  Those intelligent eyes reflected the glow of the screen as the beast silently watched over them, even chasing away the dark whispers of nightmares. 

When Tori awoke, a slow smile curved her lips at the gentle breath against her neck, her girlfriend snuggled up in her arms.  What made her eyes snap open again was the warmth settled against her back. Head turning, she froze in place to find a familiar pale face, peaceful with sleep and cuddled up against her just as much as Cat was.  The brunette didn't even know where to begin, trying to process the sight and figure out when and how the hell Jade had appeared, let alone snuggled up in bed with them. 

“Jade? What the fuck are you doing here?” She slowly released Cat, earning a grumbled complaint, and gently shook their intruder’s shoulder until those blue eyes opened slowly. 

Jade shot upright like a bolt once she realized where she was, cheeks warm when what had happened hit, and a slow, heavy sigh slipped from her.  “I fell asleep last night, I meant to go back downstairs.”

“What are you talking about?” Tori's brow furrowed, gaze only leaving her to check on Cat when the redhead slowly moved against her. 

“When did Jade get here?” Her voice was still drugged with sleep, snuggling lazily into Tori, too tired to properly address the matter at hand. 

“I've always been here.”  The air shimmered just a moment, those familiar black pointed ears appearing for a second to disappear again, Jade already slipping out of the bed.  “I'll go back downstairs. We can talk over breakfast.”

A tan hand shot out and grabbed a pale wrist, “No.  Why didn't you say anything?”

“Would you really have believed me?” The words were soft, no malice in them as the pale woman pulled away and disappeared through the door. 

A heavy sigh left Tori, massaging her temples as Cat slowly sat up beside her, stretching out and very obviously also not sure what to make of this new development.  “May as well get it over with,” the redhead sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “I can't handle more surprises like this.” 

Tori could only nod her agreement, kissing her girl's cheek before slowly rising to start the morning.  By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Cat was already gone, likely downstairs, and as she made the bed, Tori tried to push away the thought of how peaceful Jade had looked when she was sleeping.  She was supposed to be angry, not secretly admitting the intruder was pretty. When she made her way down to the kitchen, she found Cat playing with the waffle maker while Jade sat on the wood stove, playing with some kind of wooden puzzle. 

“Explain,” Tori said before moving to wrap her arms around Cat and keep an eye on the process after the last disaster that had happened with the waffle iron. 

“Right to the chase, huh?” Jade didn't look up from her puzzle.  “Well, you already know what I am. Everyone says dragons are shapeshifters.  In this day and age, sometimes it's convenient to be a human. Or look like one, anyway.  I must have gotten too comfortable when I fell asleep or something.” Truth be told, she was a little worried herself about that slip up.  It wasn't as though she woke up as a human whenever she curled up in her nest behind the stove. She told herself it was just the circumstance, nothing more.  “I ran into you once or twice to give you a way to keep in touch, to help you more I guess.”

“So all along it's been you here, you've lived here since before we even heard about the place?” Cat glanced over, feeling a little bad for the woman looking every bit a kicked cat.

“Yeah,” a small shrug, blue eyes meeting brown.  “Keeping the power on for you, altering probabilities and deadlines, chasing away ill intent.  It's my duty.”

It wasn't until they were at the table with a plate in front of each of them that Tori brought up the promise from the previous night, needing time to figure out what to even make of the woman's deception this whole time.  Sure, it may not have been out of malice, but that didn't make it any more alright. “So, how did you end up here? Abuelita says your home is like Lithuania.”

Jade picked at the waffle on her plate, frowning a little to herself and taking a bite to delay answering for a few more seconds.  “That isn't the only home of my kind,” the last two words rung with disdain. “I was hatched in the Underworld. Not the worst place I've been.  When the queen was around, she would take me into her garden, the only lush, thriving thing there, and tell me the sweetest stories about spring and other places where not everything was dead.  One day, someone made a request with the lord there, they wanted an Aitvaras. Not an uncommon request. The price for one of his pets is your soul. It was paid, and here I was, tethered to this house where evil dwelled and stank on every corner.”  

Pale fingers curled around the offered cup of coffee.  “Away from the garden, from those beautiful, beautiful lies about humanity, to spend every moment purging the deep rooted evil from this place.  Over and over, new people came and went, it didn't take long for them to pay no heed to some silly fairytale that was just a waste of food, even if it had purified the home for them.  Still, I was duty bound here. The couple before you, the ones who own this place now… they never saw me, not like this, not even in my true form, but they left me breakfast every day, and asked you to do the same.”

Tori studied her for a long moment, trying to ignore the look Cat was giving her as the redhead sweetly took a pale hand and squeezed it softly.  “I'm sorry,” her voice was soft, thumb rubbing gentle circles. 

“You don't have anything to apologize for, pretty little kitten.  I'm the one who's been deceiving you both all this time.”

A sigh slipped from Tori's lips, and slowly she shook her head, “No.  You're right, we wouldn't have believed you. So all along, you've been keeping an eye on us?”

“Yeah.  Watching you find happiness in each other, watching you power through your struggles,” Jade shrugged softly, taking a sip of her coffee and ever so gently playing with the fingers in her own. 

“I think it would be easier to accept that we're all living together if you stay like this,” Tori eventually said, nodding to the pale girl.  “It'll seem less… off the wall and more like we just have another roommate, which, quite frankly is a lot easier to cope with.”

“As you wish,” she inclined her head. 

 

It became easier to live with the knowledge of the unnatural with said unnatural acting more… well, natural.  Jade seldom left her human form around the girls, though from time to time that silken cat would curl up in a warm lap for some attention, never specifying if something was wrong.  She slept in whichever bed the couple wasn't occupying, keeping her distance despite the way her sweet words would make each girl blush softly. Loose, ruffled sleeves or shoulders exposed when a thin shawl fell to her elbows would draw brown eyes for just a few moments long enough to make her wonder.  Curiosity and wistful thinking were dangerous things, however, so she never dwelled on it. Pale fingers would hand over any missing object that couldn't be found, earning a quick peck on the cheek when producing a flash drive with the project Tori had to hand in an hour later on it. 

The little shows of affection only grew as Jade would comb her fingers through red hair, brushing it to the side of the girl's neck to guide a zipper up her spine and help her finish getting ready for her date.  Her own lips would just barely ghost over that nape, a kiss for luck, as they say, but she couldn't give the fleeting touch of Cat's lips on her cheek the same excuse. Every soft compliment she murmured with glowing eyes would be met with glowing cheeks from both girls, much to her delight, and with each day she grew more playful until she was openly flirting with the duo just to watch how flustered they would get under the attention.  No matter how blushy they got though, neither would seem to get irked or tell her to stop and that it wasn't her place, which served to confuse her some until she was being dragged into the larger bed with them, trapped between Tori and Cat as they gave her proper initiation into their movie nights. 

The first night they got Jade high was something Tori would endlessly tease her about, the dragon in disguise turning into the sweetest little thing that just wanted to cuddle up and be touched.  Cat was the one to notice the slight pout at the neglect while the lovebirds fell into their own little world of slow, sweet kisses, and with a soft smile, the redhead nuzzled her girlfriend's neck, murmuring something into the soft skin and waiting for the nodded approval before lifting her head again.  Warm hands cupped those pale cheeks, giving the softest caresses that Jade would lean into before those sweet lips were sampling the uncharted territory of full ones. The softest giggle slipped at the surprise the kiss earned, those warm hands guiding Jade closer as her lips lingered a moment longer before pulling back just a little to study her.

Pale cheeks warmed when Jade realized the quiet sound released into the air had come from herself, Tori's chuckle not helping before long fingers were tangling in black hair to guide her into a gentle kiss.  Being high certainly didn't help Jade's confusion, and she was torn between voicing it and not wanting this newfound level of affection to go away when the couple came to their senses. She was supposed to protect them however, and so she nuzzled her face into a warm neck, “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about kissing you both again,” Cat answered innocently, earning a chuckle and slow kiss from her girlfriend. 

“Aren't you two an item?” Blue eyes closed lazily, taking a moment to collect herself. 

“Having a crush on you doesn't mean I feel anything less for Cat,” Tori murmured, lips brushing against their protector's forehead with her words.  

“Yeah,” the redhead’s fingers continued to caress a pale cheek until they were cradling the woman's jaw, “we have so much love to give, and even before you were our new roommate we would fawn over you.”

Jade let herself be pulled into another slow, tender kiss, her questions quieted for now.  It was puzzling, but she allowed herself to just accept the affection she was so starved for, and that was the night Tori learned that it wasn't only her own lips that quivered with nerves and overwhelming feelings.  In the morning, Jade was safely tucked between the girls, a reassurance for her to wake up to to let her know the words confessed so late at night under the cover of smoke stood true. 

 

Jade had hardly needed any encouragement to join them at night, curled up in the sheets with them.  She was just as addicted to every sweet kiss, and though she continued to worry that she was intruding on what the pair already had, the reassurance that she wasn't was always given.  Some nights, one of the girls would wake up to find her at the window, wrapped in Cat's hoodie and mourning a world lost that she had never been given the chance to know in the first place, and strong arms would wrap around her, lips brushing her shoulder and coaxing her back to bed. 

They had had date nights before, of course, slowly integrating Jade in and moving at her pace.  The pale girl seemed to prefer staying in as of late, not even wandering out to do her usual prowling around bookshops or cafes while the girls were in class, and it took two pairs of big brown puppy eyes to finally drag her out for a proper date.  Tori had been the one to decide to bring her to where she and Cat had had their first date, smiling to herself as she watched Jade take it all in, accepting the offered sample of wine. Being out in a new place seemed to improve the girl's mood, and it certainly didn't hurt to be receiving the sweetest attention from the couple and listening to endearing stories from when they were younger, but blue eyes were still distant.  Tori's fingers played with hers, spinning one of her rings slowly and not pushing her to talk, just doing her best to make sure her dates were at least enjoying themselves. 

Cat was the one to give Jade's other hand a gentle squeeze and murmur the soft question, “What's wrong, baby?”

A shoulder lifted slightly, another sip of wine passing through full lips, “Sometimes are just harder than others.  Memories are a bitch.”

When they arrived home, two pairs of hands guided Jade into the sanctity of the bedroom, gentle hands and sweet lips offering endless reassurance and distraction.  Cat was the one to guide her onto the bed, but it was Tori straddling her hips and resting softly on top of her, caressing cool cheeks with the same affection she would give the feline form, stealing a slow, lingering kiss.  Her fingers moved, cradling Jade's jaw as she gazed down into those guarded eyes, slowly resting her forehead against the other girl's, words a soft whisper. 

“Let us make you feel good, Jade.”  God, she wanted to purge the pain the pale girl thought she was hiding from those eyes, and her lips found full ones again as she slowly guided Jade to sit up.

Cat moved slowly, settling in behind the vulnerable girl and pressing the most tender kisses to her neck, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt.  “Is this okay?” She murmured, waiting for the soft affirmative before her fingers caressed warm skin, feeling strong muscles tense and relax under her touch before she was guiding the shirt up and over Jade's head.  She leaned forward, over a pale shoulder for a rewarding kiss from Tori before warm fingers were turning Jade's head so she could be granted a kiss as well before those lips were on pale skin again. As they traversed the expanse from her jaw to her shoulder, Cat left soft marks on that delicate skin, mementos that Jade was theirs, that she was desired.  

With the removal of a black bra came the gentle but firm push down into the sheets, Tori's lips descending to rain attention on sharp collarbones and a pale chest as Cat's lips took Jade's again, whispering the sweetest words into them.  She tried not to smile too much against full lips when Tori's hands had a pale back arching from the bed for more attention, sucking on the girl's tongue to earn an addictive little sound before Tori's fingers were in her hair, guiding her into a kiss before playful eyes were beckoning the redhead to join her at that ample chest.  Tan thighs squeezed tight at the  _ whimper  _ that left Jade when her lips closed around a hardened nipple, hot tongue laving attention on it while Cat had the poor girl struggling to stay still as her teeth tugged before she was soothing the other captive nipple.  Those breathy moans and little whines made Tori want to torment the poor thing for hours, the tip of her tongue firmly dragging along the duct before releasing the girl's nipple to be exposed to the chilled air of the room, taking a moment to admire their work before finding Jade's lips just as hungry as hers when they crashed together.

Cat guided both waistbands down over pale hips and those long legs, taking her time slowly caressing up creamy thighs again, squeezing the soft flesh.  Unable to resist, her grip rose slowly, fingers curling around those strong hips to roll her thumbs firmly against them, delighting in each involuntary roll the action caused as her lips moved down to leave her mark on those parted thighs.

“Babe, quit playing with your food,” Tori tried not to sound so amused, dark eyes devouring flushed skin and the need that had consumed those blue eyes.  “Give her what she needs.” Her own lips descended again, the low, unabashed moan that came from the girl under her signalling that Cat was behaving and that very talented tongue had found its mark.  Tori drank in the high of manipulating the body under her with the sweet pleasure she and Cat offered, reveling in every sound that fell from those full lips and every jerk of those hips that the redhead was causing.  Her own fingers pinched a sensitive nipple firmly, giving a slow tug before her thumb was dragging over the tip, the whimper the action earned making her suck harder. 

Cat's tongue was merciless, lashing the poor girl's clit firmly only to leave her needing more and whining before delving into her pussy, a moan of her own muffled against Jade at the way desperate walls clenched around her tongue.  When her lips closed around the girl's swollen clit again, slender fingers slowly, almost torturously so, sank into her dripping pussy, seeing Tori tremble at the moan it ripped from Jade. The poor girl didn't even know which sensation to focus on, completely overloaded by the sweet torture her nipples were receiving let alone the deep thrusts of those fingers so deliciously pounding into her needy cunt with every swipe of Cat's tongue.

Jade's entire body arced from the mattress, wordless cries torn from her throat as her hips jerked helplessly, controlled only by the white hot pleasure taking over her senses, desperate whimpers leaving her when neither girl eased up on her, driving her deeper and deeper into the strong orgasm wracking her form.  Cat only took mercy when those whimpers were almost broken, hips jerking desperately to escape the over-sensitivity. Pulling her fingers from the girl, one final, stong swipe of her tongue ran up Jade's soaked pussy before she was climbing higher to let the woman taste herself on her tongue, a whine leaving the redhead when Tori's lips closed on her fingers, heated tongue savoring the taste of the girl under them as she sucked slowly, hooded eyes watching the other girls.  

“Are you ours now?” She purred to Jade when she reluctantly released those fingers, gazing down at the girl made so much more beautiful with the glow of an orgasm and their marks decorating pale skin. 

“Yes,” full lips breathed out as she pulled sweet lips down to hers once again. 


End file.
